Catching Fire
by vJetz
Summary: My version of the second book in the series. Rated T for safety. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy.


**Catching Fire**

An Emotional Homecoming

_I take his hand, holding it tightly, preparing for the cameras, and dreading the moment when I will finally have to let go._

As I stepped out into the flashing of cameras, I squeezed Peeta's hand tighter, never wanting to release it. Although, as we walked, I knew he wouldn't want to speak to me. He would still love me, but he wouldn't trust me for a while. I hated that feeling; the feeling of guilt, sadness, pain, joy and anger all tangled together inside of me, tearing me up.

As soon as we came to our houses in Victors' Village, Peeta quickly rushed through the giant French doors, pushing them tight behind him. I slowly walked up to my house, agony ripping at my heart. But then I thought of my family and Gale… _Gale_. That name tore at my heart even more. I slowly parted the doors of my giant house and Prim ran up to me. I caught her in my arms; we were both sobbing.

"I knew you'd come back!" Prim cried with happiness.

"I told you I would," I whispered into her ear. "But I have to get ready for the ceremony that Peeta and I have to attend." _Peeta…_ _The boy with the bread… How could I possibly choose one of them?_

My mother picked up Prim and took her back to the huge couch and settled her down. She smiled at me. _It looks like she's turning into our mother again. _I thought. But then Gale got up from a plush chair in the corner. He came over and gave me a big hug; this caused me to cry, again. We stood embracing for what seemed like hours before he broke away.

"You need to go get ready for your ceremony now." He said and smiled slightly.

I laughed a little, despite the deepening pain in my heart. "Gale, I just came home. A stupid ceremony can wait."

Although Gale turned serious, "With the Capitol," he spat that word out, "After you, you need to be looking your best so you can look good with Peeta. So make sure your beautiful."

"Alright." I said and turned down a hallway towards a random bedroom; I ended up in Prim's and found mine across from it. I looked in the closet and put on a white dress. Nothing fancy, just a plain white dress. Then I found, unfortunately, a pair of high heels waiting for me. I slipped them on and stumbled out of the doorway and to the room where my mother was waiting to do my hair.

"I'm glad you're back." She whispered as she did my hair into a single braid down my back. Then I walked back to the room containing Gale on unstable feet. Gale laughed as he saw me almost trip.

"Let's see you try!" I laughed. He chuckled and walked towards me, before putting his arm around my side.

"I'll help you walk to the ceremony." He offered and I gladly accepted. We walked outside into the crisp night air. We began at a slow pace down the road. Although Peeta came out of his house and decided to walk with me; he ignored Gale. Peeta was in a simple tuxedo, nothing flashy like the stuff during our ceremonies before the Games. Then realization hit me like a knife in the heart. I looked from Gale on my right to Peeta on my left. I kept doing this for a while, _Gale… Peeta… Gale… Peeta… _My heart was strained again. _Someone please help me! Who do I choose?_

_~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~!!!~~_

Peeta took Gale's place just before the cameras came into view. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he didn't shake it off. We continued towards the stage, Peeta holding me with one arm and waving with the other.

As we neared, Effie's voice boomed out of the speakers, "I'm honored to give you the victors of District Twelve!" We walked up the small set of stairs and stood next to her.

Haymitch took his place behind the podium, "They've fought hard to stay alive but soon they must depart again; this time to tour each district."

_That won't be very fun…_ I thought, and I know that's what was going through Peeta's head too.

Then an interviewer comes onto the stage and motions for us to come and sit down in some chairs. His first question was simple, "How did it feel to be reunited with your family and friends?"

"Great." Peeta and I said in unison.

Then the next question sent ripples through my heart, almost forcing me to tears, "What have you two spoken about since the Games have ended?"

"We haven't actually had time to speak since the games ended." Peeta said.

"Well then I guess we should wrap up this ceremony early so you two can have some alone time, what do you think?"

We looked at each other. _At least he's trying._ "That'd be fantastic." Peeta answered again. He knew I was in no shape to talk.

The interviewer nodded to Effie and walked back off stage. "Well then, that ends the homecoming ceremony. Have a good night." She said into the camera. Then everyone started to scatter.

Soon, only Peeta and I remained. "Katniss…" He began. He didn't have time to say anything else because I flung my arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder.

He gave me a small kiss on the forehead, "Katniss, I love you. I always will."

**A/N: Ok, so how was it; be honest. Was it too fast, too slow, too bad, too good? Leave a review and be honest, I need to know what I have to change around to make it better. Also, I am Team… Both. They both have good reasons to love her. So, review, favorite, just be honest with me, is it good?**

**I'll have a new chapter up ASAP. But reviews get me more motivated.**

**~Blitz**


End file.
